Someone to Talk To
by rainbowfish22
Summary: Boq Riddle, the young ruler of Oz, is sick of being lonely. But when his servant Fiyero returns with Elphaba and Nessarose Thropp, their lives become anything but lonely. AU, multi-chapter, Bessa and Fiyeraba.
1. Prologue

**(A/N: Yet another story inspired by Sara. We were doing that game where you each do one sentence of a story, and then it ended up somewhat like this, and then I had to write this. So Sara, here's another story dedicated to you. Also, thank you to TheGirlDefyingGravity for beta-reading this. In case you didn't see in the summary, this is completely AU. This is also my first time writing Fiyeraba, so if it's really bad, I apologize. Enjoy!)**

Someone to Talk To

Prologue 

Boq Riddle, the ruler of Oz, had had enough of being alone with his servant Fiyero as his only company. It was time to do something about that. "Fiyero?" he called out to his servant.

"Yes, Boq?" Fiyero said as he raced into the room.

"Find someone for me to talk to," Boq ordered.

"What?" It was such a strange request, Fiyero was even more confused then he normally was.

"Find someone for me to talk to," Boq repeated. "Preferably a girl. You have no idea how lonely I am."

Fiyero pouted. "I'm not good enough for you anymore?"

"Yes," Boq answered. After seeing Fiyero do his famous puppy-dog eyes, he added, "Oh, you know you're my best friend. It would just be nice to have someone else."

"All right," Fiyero agreed. "This sounds like a job for Super Fiyero!" He ran out the door, still pretending to be a superhero.

**(A/N: Reviews are love!)**


	2. Chapter One

**(A/N: Well, here's chapter one. Maybe I'll get more reviews for this than I did for the prologue. TheGirlDefyingGravity is an awesome beta-reader. Enjoy!)**

Chapter One

When Fiyero arrived in Munchkinland, he headed straight for the biggest house. He knew the governor had two daughters, so he decided to try that house first instead of randomly choosing houses.

The green girl, Elphaba, answered the door with a scowl and a "What do you want?"

Fiyero began the words he'd been practicing in his head. "Hello, Miss Elphaba," he said with the same tone used when people want you to buy stuff. "Would you or your sister be interested in visiting Boq Riddle, the ruler of Oz?"

Elphaba answered, "No," and began to close the door, but just then, Nessa came wheeling towards them as fast as she could.

"Wait!" she screamed. "What did someone say about Boq Riddle?"

"Well, he's been looking for someone to talk to…apparently I'm not good enough," Fiyero answered. "And he sent his servant, me, to find someone. So here I am."

"So you're telling me that I have the chance to meet Boq Riddle?" Nessa asked. When Fiyero nodded, Nessa made a noise that could only be described as a fangirl squee.

"Ouch," Elphaba and Fiyero said at the same time. Fiyero smiled at the green girl, who just smirked.

"I'll take that as a yes," Fiyero told Nessa.

Nessa fangirl squeed again and wheeled off to her room to pack her stuff.

"So," Elphaba said, leaning against the doorway. "Where exactly are you taking my sister?"

"To Boq, Miss Elphaba," Fiyero answered.

"Yeah, that's what you told her, but where are you _really_ taking her?"

Fiyero raised an eyebrow. "You don't believe me? Would you like to come along, too?" After seeing Elphaba's hesitation, he added, "Don't worry, Miss Elphaba, I won't let anyone attack you, if that's what you're worried about."

"Sure," Elphaba answered. "But don't think it's because of you. I just want to make sure Nessa's safe."

"Boq will be pleased to have both of you," Fiyero replied.

* * *

When they reached Boq's huge house in the Emerald City, it was almost sunset, which made the house look almost ominous in front of them.

"It's even more beautiful than in the pictures," Nessa gasped.

"Wait until you see the inside," Fiyero said as he wheeled Nessa closer to the house. "Are you sure your father said it was okay to come here?"

"Yes," Nessa answered. "As long as Elphaba came to look after me."

Fiyero then looked up and realized that they had a problem. There were twenty-two stairs in front of Boq's house, and no other way to get inside. "This looks like a job for Super Fiyero!" Fiyero yelled. He lifted Nessa out of her wheelchair and began carrying her up the stairs while yelling to Elphaba, "Get her wheelchair!"

"Don't tell me what to do," Elphaba argued.

"Just get the wheelchair!" Elphaba rolled her eyes and carried the wheelchair up the stairs.

Fiyero somehow managed to push the door open while still carrying Nessa and yelling, "Boq, I 'm back!"

In a voice more beautiful than Nessa could ever have imagined, came the reply, "Wow, you're quick, Fiyero. I'm in the living room."

After Elphaba set Nessa up in her wheelchair, Fiyero took them to the living room. When they reached there, Nessa gasped. The room itself was beautiful, with a high ceiling and paintings on the walls, but that didn't matter compared to the man sitting on the huge couch. Boq Riddle. _The _Boq Riddle, the one whose picture was hanging up in Nessa's room, the one who she had fantasized about marrying, the one who had a smile that made her feel dizzy.

"Hello, Fiyero," Boq said in a voice Nessa wanted to hear for the rest of her life. "Who did you bring with you?"

"Boq, this is Miss Elphaba," Fiyero motioned to the older girl, "And this is Miss Nessarose."

"Hello, Miss Elphaba, hello Miss Nessarose," Boq said.

"Hello," Elphaba replied in her politest tone. Nessa was too stunned to talk.

Boq looked at Fiyero. "Does she talk?"

"Yes, of course she talks. Go on, say hello to him. He doesn't bite. I think." Fiyero hoped she wouldn't fangirl squee again.

"H-Hi," Nessa managed.

Boq smiled at her shyness. "Fiyero, could you please show Miss Elphaba the gardens? I'd like to talk to Miss Nessarose alone."

**(A/N: Reviews are love!)**


	3. Chapter Two

**(A/N: Here's chapter two. TheGirlDefyingGravity is awesome, but you already knew that. Enjoy!)**

Chapter Two

When Fiyero and Elphaba left, Boq walked up to Nessa and looked into her eyes. Nessa's first instinct was to flinch away, but she forced herself not to as Boq said "It is you!" Nessa just stared at him, confused, as he went on, "You and sister are from Munchkinland, correct?"

"Y-yes," Nessa stuttered. "Why?"

"I should have known when I saw your sister. I mean, how many green girls are out there?"

"E-Excuse me, but what are you talking about?" Nessa asked quietly.

"Miss Nessarose—"

"Please call me Nessa." Her face went red when she realized _who_ she had just interrupted, but Boq didn't seem to care.

"All right, Nessa, I haven't seen you since you were tiny. You couldn't have been more than three. Yes, I remember you in your little wheelchair and your sister as green as she is now. We used to be friends, your sister and I. Before your father stopped letting Miss Elphaba out of the house…I can't believe Fiyero actually did something smart for once. I bet he forgot to tell you why you're here." Boq shook his head and laughed. "He probably just told you to pack your bags, because you're going to visit me."

"N-no," Nessa said. "He said something about you needing someone to talk to."

"That would be correct," Boq agreed. "You've probably had friends your whole life, so it would be hard for you to imagine loneliness, but…"

"I've never had any friends," Nessa admitted quietly.

"What?"

"I've never had any friends. It makes sense, I guess. When you're stuck in a wheelchair and your sister is the scariest kid in Munchkinland, it's hard to keep friends around. I mean, there was Elphaba, but she always just wanted to read, so eventually I just gave up on having any friends."

"Oh," Boq said. "I'm sorry, Nessa."

"Why are you apologizing? It's not like you could have done anything about it, and I didn't tell you that to get sympathy. I told you that so you didn't think I didn't know what it was like to be lonely."

Boq nodded. He liked this girl. She was smart. "I'm sorry I assumed something untrue about you. I need to stop doing that to everyone I meet." He paused, then decided it was time to change the subject. "So…do you like it here?"

Nessa nodded. "Well, I haven't seen much of it, but I like what I've seen. And you." Nessa went red and looked at her feet. "Oh. Um, I didn't really mean to say that out loud."

Boq smiled at her, not acknowledging the awkward slip-up. "Let's go find you a room. I suppose you need something on this floor. I'm sorry about the stairs into the house, by the way. I don't normally have people in wheelchairs over. Actually, I never have anyone over." Boq smiled wryly as he started pushing Nessa down the hallway.

"W-wait, room? As in, you want me to stay here?"

"If you want to stay here, then yes. I suppose Miss Elphaba will have to make the final decision, but I'd love if you stayed."

Nessa could feel her heart fluttering inside her. _He'd love if I stayed here? I must been dreaming. This kind of stuff doesn't happen in real life._ She tried pinching herself. "Ow." Oops. Did she say that out loud?

Boq grinned. "You're not dreaming, Nessa. I really do want you to stay here."

**(A/N: Reviews are love!)**


	4. Chapter Three

**(A/N: Chapter three! Thank you to TheGirlDefyingGravity for beta-reading it. Enjoy!)**

Chapter Three

As Elphaba and Fiyero walked through the flower-filled garden, Fiyero stated, "I know the real reason why you came here."

"Really," Elphaba said as she bent down to admire a pretty flower she had never seen before.

"Yes. It's because you like me."

Elphaba snorted. "Yeah. You keep believing that if you want, but I only came for Nessa."

"And because you like me."

"You're really annoying, you know that?" Elphaba asked.

"Yeah, I've heard. But I was obviously telling the truth about where I was taking your sister, so why are you still here? You can go back to your life now if you want to."

"And leave Nessa here with two men she barely knows? Yeah, right. Besides, it's not like I _want_ to spend time with my father."

"Why?" Fiyero questioned. "What's wrong with your father?" He hadn't heard much about the Governor of Munchkinland, only that he had two daughters.

Elphaba sighed. "It's a long story."

"I've got time," Fiyero pointed out.

"I really hate when people say that. But I suppose I might as well just get it over with. My father hates me."

"What? Why?"

"Apparently I'm responsible for my mother's death," Elphaba answered. "When she was pregnant with Nessa, my father didn't want the new baby to be…green, so he made her chew milk flowers all the time, which made Nessa come too soon with her legs tangled, and our mother died." She spoke quietly, and Fiyero thought she might cry. Fiyero didn't know Elphaba Thropp. She just looked up at Fiyero and said "Don't even think about saying 'I'm sorry' to me. You don't need to apologize for something I did."

"I was going to say that that's a stupid reason to hate someone, especially your own daughter. It wasn't like you could control what color you were born."

Elphaba smiled a bit. "You know, Fiyero, you're not as brainless as you look."

"Like me," Fiyero continued. "I have a birthmark on my arm. It's shaped like an 'S.' I didn't control that, but I think it's a sign that I'm a superhero." He pushed up his sleeve to show Elphaba, who rolled her eyes.

"Maybe I need to take that back," she said. "Anyways, you won't tell anyone, right? About my father, I mean."

"Of course not," Fiyero promised. "Secrecy is my middle name. Actually, it's Norbert." He glanced at the strange, happy look on Elphaba's face. "That's weird, isn't it?"

Elphaba laughed. "No, it's just…Norbert." She chuckled again. "I guess mine isn't much better. It's Idina."

Fiyero smiled, then looked around before whispering, "Boq's is Christopher."

Elphaba burst into laughter. It felt nice, to laugh. She couldn't remember the last time she had. Between the laughter, she managed to say, "Nessa's is Michelle."

"Wow," Fiyero said. "How did our parents all manage to give us such odd middle names?"

"I don't know," Elphaba admitted. She tilted her head back and looked up at the dark sky, feeling carefree for the first time in ages. "They must have had a weird sense of humor."

"Yep," Fiyero agreed. He moved closer to her and nudged her hand with his own.

Elphaba frowned. "Don't get any ideas. I still don't like you."

**(A/N: Reviews are love!)**


	5. Chapter Four

**(A/N: This is a chapter. It's the fourth one. TheGirlDefyingGravity is an awesome beta, and enjoy, and all that other stuff I say at the beginning at every chapter.)**

Chapter Four

Nessa was sitting her new room, feeling slightly like she was floating when Elphaba appeared. "Hey, Nessa."

"Oh, hey, Elphaba." Nessa smiled dreamily as she looked around the pale blue room.

"I'm guessing you like it here?" Elphaba asked.

"Yes. Do you?"

"It's…nice," Elphaba replied. "I like having a change from Munchkinland."

"And being away from Father." Nessa spoke the words that Elphaba didn't.

"Well, yeah, that too," Elphaba admitted, smiling.

"Elphaba, are you _smiling_?" Nessa asked, surprised.

"No," Elphaba answered, trying to wipe the smile off her face. It failed. "I'm not smiling!"

"Do you like Fiyero?" Nessa guessed.

"No! Why would you even think of that?"

Nessa shrugged. "I was just trying to think of what could make you seem so happy."

"Well…" she considered telling Nessa the truth—that Fiyero made her feel blissful for the first time ever, that she now knew what it was like to laugh, but she didn't. "No. I don't know where you get these ideas, Nessa." She shook her head like Nessa was crazy.

"Please. You like him."

"I don't!" Elphaba had to stop herself from stomping her foot like a little kid. "Change the subject. Now."

"Fine," Nessa agreed. She'd find a way to get Elphaba to admit it. "Did you know you used to be friends with Boq?"

"I was?" Elphaba frowned thoughtfully. "I don't remember that."

"He says he remembers when I was three years old. So you must have been six…right before Father decided that you weren't allowed outside anymore."

"I remember that." Elphaba shuddered, remembering how the only thing she got for her seventh birthday besides for a hand-drawn card from Nessa was an order from her father to stay inside the house at all times except for school. "But I don't remember Boq."

"Well, he remembers you. I guess it's pretty hard to forget you…" Nessa smiled at her sister, to let her know she was joking. "So, what's Fiyero like?"

Elphaba paused before answering, considered telling Nessa the truth this time. She once again decided against it. "I'm not discussing Fiyero with you."

"You _do_ like him!" Nessa accused.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. "Okay, this conversation is officially over. I'm right next door if you need me. Good night."

When Elphaba left, Nessa decided that her sister needed to learn how to admit to herself that she liked Fiyero. And she knew just the person to help her with a plan.

**(A/N: Reviews are love!)**


	6. Chapter Five

**(A/N: I just realized that I haven't updated this in forever. Sorry about that! Since I really hate when I get an email saying that a story was updated and I don't remember what happened in the last chapter, here's a summary of it: Elphaba and Nessa were talking, and Nessa's trying to convince Elphaba that she likes Fiyero. ****Thank you to TheGirlDefyingGravity for beta-reading this. Enjoy!)**

Chapter Five

The next morning, Nessa got dressed and wheeled around until she found the kitchen. She was surprised to see Boq there, eating cereal and reading the newspaper. "You're up early," she said.

"So are you," Boq pointed out.

Nessa nodded. "True. So. Busy day today?"

"Not really," Boq answered, taking a drink of his orange juice. "Most days aren't."

"So what do you do all day?" Nessa asked.

"Oh, just hang out here, read the newspaper, yell at Fiyero, whatever."

Nessa slammed her hand down on the table in surprise. "You're telling me that's what the ruler of Oz does? I could do that!"

"Yes, but it's more important when I do it." Boq took a bite of his cereal.

Nessa laughed. "Just you wait. One day, I'll be governor of Munchkinland, and then me doing nothing will be just as important as you doing nothing." She noticed Boq staring at her, and said, "What? Do I have a spider on my head or something?"

"No, I just forgot that you're going to be the governor of Munchkinland someday." He pulled out a piece of paper and read it out loud as he wrote down: "Note to self: Make sure Nessa's on my side."

Nessa smiled and said, "So, if you're not busy today, would you mind giving me a tour of the house? This place is huge!"

"I'll have Fiyero do it." Seeing Nessa's disappointed face, Boq quickly added, "Or I could do it."

"Good. Because I need Elphaba and Fiyero to be together."

"Ah. They like each other?"

"Elphaba won't admit it yet, but yes," Nessa answered. "She wouldn't stop smiling last night when we were talking."

"I'll make sure Fiyero gets to talk to Elphaba, then," Boq assured her. He sipped his orange juice.

"Oh, that would be great," Nessa said. "You have no idea how great it is to see Elphaba smile. She never smiles. Ever." She rested her head in her hands and looked at Boq, smiling wistfully. She still couldn't believe that this wasn't a dream.

"Nessa? Are you okay?" Boq asked.

"What? Oh, yeah. Sorry."

Boq stood up, feeling awkward about Nessa staring at him. "Would you like some breakfast, Nessa?"

"Yes, please."

Boq sat across from Nessa as she ate her breakfast, noticing tiny details about her, like how everything she did, even just blinking, seemed elegant and graceful. He shook himself out of it. He was Boq Riddle. He couldn't be worried about girls—he had to worry about Oz! "So," he said, not as confident as normal, "How should we get Elphaba and Fiyero together?"

"Well," Nessa said thoughtfully, "Elphaba will never start a conversation with him, and he's probably a little bit scared of her, so we have to force them to talk to each other."

Boq smiled somewhat evilly. "I think I know the perfect way to get them together."

**(A/N: Reviews are love!)**


End file.
